


We'll Be Waiting

by ignite_pass_tetsuya



Series: Seirin Week 2015 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Post-Winter Cup, Skype calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignite_pass_tetsuya/pseuds/ignite_pass_tetsuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoshi and Hyuuga Skype often while Kiyoshi is undergoing rehab after a successful knee surgery in America. This time, they talk briefly about the changes Seirin is making to prepare for the upcoming season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Be Waiting

Lately, Hyuuga couldn’t keep himself from thinking about his beloved Seirin team and being reminded of how far they’ve come in such a short time. They started off as a brand-new team just last year with only six members. Now they were eleven members strong and Winter Cup Champions. Sometimes he believed he had been dreaming up the events of the past two years, but Kiyoshi was always there to remind him that those events did, in fact, happen in reality.

“You didn’t even want to join the team, remember?” Kiyoshi teases, his warm smile greeting Hyuuga on the screen of his laptop. Kiyoshi’s knee surgery had been a success, and Hyuuga called him on Skype at least three times a week to keep him company while he was stuck in America.

“Yeah yeah… I remember,” Hyuuga replied. “You followed me around for like a week, idiot. Hard to forget that.”

“But you’re glad you played.” He phrased it as a statement instead of a question, smirking.

“Yeah… I am. I can’t imagine missing out on all the things that happened over the last two years.”

“We met some amazing friends along the way,” Kiyoshi agreed. “I’m glad I had the teammates I did.”

“Oi! Knock it off! Don’t talk like that!”

Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow and stared at Hyuuga through the camera. “What did I say?”

“You’re speaking in past tense,” Hyuuga clarified. “We’re still your teammates, and you’re still ours. Being in America for surgery and rehab doesn’t change that, idiot.”

Kiyoshi let out a booming laugh before refocusing his attention on Hyuuga. “Of course,” he replied, a grin splitting his face. “How careless of me. I should know better.”

“Yeah, you should,” Hyuuga said, removing his glasses for a second to rub at his eyes before replacing them. He was tired from practice, but he didn’t have a lot of leeway in when he could call Kiyoshi. The time difference was an inconvenience, and he was forced to work around Kiyoshi’s physical therapy schedule.

“How is everyone doing, anyway?” Kiyoshi asked.

“They’re doing well. Everyone is working even harder now that we’ve got a target on our backs. We want the Inter-High _and_ the Winter Cup this year. Kagami and Kuroko have been fine-tuning their coordination since we might need Kagami to play some center this year.”

“Those two are incredibly versatile. They’ll continue to do great things. Just don’t let them overwork themselves, okay? You know they will if no one is watching them.”

“Yeah, I know. Riko has started giving them limits on gym time. I guess they could always find an outdoor court to play on if they really wanted to, but I think they’re okay.”

“Good. How about everyone else? Mitobe and Furihata and the others?”

“We set aside time very practice to split off into positions and work together. We’re having Kagami, Mitobe, Fukuda, and Tsuchida train together every day,” Hyuuga explained. “We’re hoping that we can have Kagami and Mitobe trade-off between center and power forward, and work in Fukuda and Tsuchida when either of them need a break. It’ll give us some versatility and will hopefully help us preserve Kagami’s stamina during the tough games. We still have the Generation of Miracles and the rest of the Uncrowned Kings to contend with. Hopefully we’ll recruit some new members this year to help as well…”

“It’s a good idea,” Kiyoshi said, bringing his hand to his chin. “We need to get everyone more involved in rotations. Kagami was so far ahead of everyone else and advanced so quickly that we struggled to keep up. But we’re used to it now and have time to synchronize before the Inter-High and Winter Cup come around again. We need _everyone_ on the court.”

“Yeah. The Winter Cup was brutal without many substitutions,” Hyuuga remembered. After the Championship game against Rakuzan, he had slept for 12 straight hours.

“It might be a little difficult now, trying to get everyone on the same page, especially _when_ we add new members.” He looked straight into the camera, a small dare for Hyuuga to contradict his statement. When none came, he added, “But you’ll be thankful come tournament time.”

“Right. It’ll be a welcome change. Anyway, Izuki has been working with Furihata, and he’s improving pretty quickly. After the Rakuzan game, he’s gaining confidence in himself and his abilities. He’s still careful and cautious, which is good, but he trusts himself more and is starting to take charge when we scrimmage each other at the end of practice.”

“Good. The kid needs that confidence.”

“Yeah. And finally, Kuroko, Koga, and Kawahara work together. I usually jump in with them.”

“I like it. Everyone has a job and everyone is involved.” Kiyoshi closed his eyes. “We’re going to be just fine this year.”

“We’d be better off with our most powerful center…” Hyuuga mumbled. “But I know, we’ll be fine.”

“Don’t get sappy on me now, Hyuuga.”

“Shut up! I’m not getting sappy!”

Kiyoshi chuckled, letting his head fall back against his pillow. He was running short on time until his next therapy session, but he didn’t want to hang up just yet.

“If all goes well, I’ll be back in time for the Winter Cup,” Kiyoshi said to fill the silence. It was a goal of his, but also a promise. He knew he couldn’t make it back in time for the Inter-High, but he refused to be stuck half a world away during the Winter Cup as well. He wanted to be there for everyone, where he belonged, cheering for his team from the sidelines until he was well enough to rejoin them on the hardwood. He was willing to do whatever it took to make sure he could keep that promise.

“Don’t push yourself,” Hyuuga warned. “You need to perform all of your exercises correctly and everything… But we’ll be glad to have you back.”

“I’ll be glad to _be_ back,” Kiyoshi replied.

From his end, Hyuuga heard a faint knock in the distance, followed by a female voice asking if he was ready to go. Kiyoshi replied with a nod before turning back to Hyuuga.

“Ah, sorry Hyuuga. Time for therapy.”

“All right, go get stronger so you can come back. We’ll be waiting.”

“Thanks, Hyuuga. Take care, and keep working hard with everyone.”

“Always do. That won’t ever change.”

Kiyoshi grinned. “Of course. Good night, Hyuuga. I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Of course, Kiyoshi. Later.” Hyuuga gave a small wave before he ended the call.

Kiyoshi shut down his laptop before turning back to the nurse, giving a small apology for the delay and letting her help him up off the bed. He was ready. The sooner he got through therapy, the sooner he could return to Japan.

Back to Seirin.

Back to his teammates.

Back home.


End file.
